


Mon Bonheur entre tes mains

by Soulchan91



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Violence
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulchan91/pseuds/Soulchan91
Summary: Fr / Ils ne devaient plus se revoir après ce dîner, cependant Tora ne pouvait plus rester loin d'elle autant pour assurer sa protection que parce que son cœur qu'il croyait mort  en avait décidé autrement.En/ They were not to meet again after this dinner, however Tora could no longer stay away from her as much to ensure her protection as because his heart which he believed dead had decided otherwise.An AU of Midnight Poppy Land . The characters belong to Lilydusk.
Relationships: Tora/Poppy Wilkes
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	1. L'ascenseur - Version Fr

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheCurvedWritingDesk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCurvedWritingDesk/gifts).



> Fr / Alors voici ma première fanfiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plairait. Je vais essayer de la mettre à jour assez régulièrement. Les traductions en anglais seront un peu plus longues.  
> Je tiens tout particulièrement à remercier la fabuleuse TheCurvedWritingDesk qui m'aide avec toute sa gentillesse et son talent à traduire en anglais pour les non-francophone ainsi que ma collègue Rachel originaire de San franscisco :) Merci !!!!!!!!!  
> En / So here is my first fanfiction, I hope you will like it. I will try to update it fairly regularly.I would especially like to thank the fabulous TheCurvedWritingDesk who helps me with all his kindness and talent to translate into English for non-French speakers, as well as my colleague Rachel from San Francisco :) Thank you

Mon Bonheur entre tes mains   
Chapitre 1 -L'ascenseur / FR

**Tora:**

Je sors de chez elle il est déjà tard, je jette un dernier coup d’œil à son balcon, la douce lumière de la veilleuse que je distingue, me fait me rappeler oh combien elle était belle allongée à moitié endormie dans son lit ... ses courbes vertigineuses, sa bouche, m’évoquent des images mentales destinées à un public exclusivement averti. 

Qu’elle soit célibataire ou non, je n’ai aucune intention de lui faire plus de rentre-dedans pour assouvir mes besoins physiques. Bien que cela n'arrive que rarement ... Je n’aborde que des inconnues en soirée qui ignorent tout de moi et ne veulent rien de sérieux. Jamais je ne baise pas deux fois la même fille, jamais je ne leur donne mon numéro, jamais je ne les invite chez moi. Je ne prends aucun risque et cette jeune et jolie Poppy incarne un risque maximal, elle mérite mieux qu'un sale mafieux comme moi à ses côtés mais je ne peux définitivement plus me passer d'elle. Et je dois également retrouver ce putain de carnet sans qu'elle soit impliquer dans toute cette merde. 

J'ai beau lutter mes pensées reviennent encore et toujours vers elle chaque jour un peu plus..mais comment peut-il en être autrement. Le repas qu'elle m'a préparé était juste la chose la plus gentille que quelqu'un ai jamais fait pour moi, elle est si.. mignonne. Je rougis en m'imaginant poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, mon cœur s'emballe.. je suis totalement perdu et excité comme un ado en rut..vite je dois décoller de son parking avant de remonter et de me jeter sur elle ... Merde!! 

**Poppy:**

Je me suis levée avec un mal de crâne astronomique, pas assez de sommeil , trop d'émotions la nuit dernière.. oui définitivement trop d'émotions.. Entre ma session kamikaze dans Ares Street et la soirée chez Quincey je ne m'attendais pas finir la nuit avec le plus bel homme que j'ai jamais vu, certes il m'a effrayé la première fois dans le train et m'a plus que perturbé chez Alice avec sa tendance insupportable a me draguer comme si j'étais une poule écervelée.. Il veut quelque chose, je ne sais pas ce qu'il attend de moi exactement .. Il ne me dit pas tout. Son appartenance à l'organisation Balthuman est une preuve en soi. 

Mais le simple souvenir de la sensation de sa main dans la mienne .. Son regard plongé dans le mien sous le clair de lune.. mamamia..Je n'ai jamais ressenti une attraction aussi forte pour personne. Il représente à lui seul tous les mâles alpha peuplant les romans "olé olé" que je collectionne secrètement...   
Ok Popppy ressaisit toi maintenant, il est juste hors catégorie..Arrêtes de te faire des films.en plus le dîner d'hier a clôturer nos échanges.  
Je soupire en finissant mon thé, je m'habille en vitesse, je dois me dépêcher d’attraper le bus si je veux arriver à l'heure au boulot.. fichu Scooter toujours en rade .. Grrrr

J'arrive avec 10 min de retard devant l'immeuble, je vois au loin les portes de l'ascenseur qui commence à se refermer..  
— RETENEZ-LE ! hurlais-je spontanément.  
Une large main bronzée s’abat avec vivacité sur le capteur et les portes se rouvrent. Je me faufile dans l’ascenseur en passant sous un long bras tendu et décoche mon fameux sourire solaire.  
— Merci, c’est...  
Je ne termine pas ma phrase. Arrêt sur image ! Mayday ! Mayday !  
Souffle coupé. Cœur qui tressaute. Yeux écarquillés. Bouche béante.  
Entrecuisse... en phase de liquéfaction. C’est lui... Dans l'immeuble où je travaille .. mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ici..Le destin Poppy.. Le destin.. Nan il est là pour autre chose ne te fait pas d'illusion.  
Inutile de vous préciser qu’il est à tomber par terre. Il était déjà torride hier, habillé en tenue décontractée . Mais là, en costard comme le jour où nous avons couru pour chercher M Lam à travers la ville, il atteint le plus haut niveau de la pyramide de la beauté des mâles qui est :

Échelon Un : mignon.  
Échelon Deux : canon.  
Échelon Trois : acteur de cinéma.  
Échelon Quatre : gravure de mode.  
Échelon Cinq... BOMBE ATOMIQUE ET PULVÉRISATEUR DE DIGNITÉ FÉMININE.

Là, je suis enfermée dans un ascenseur très étroit et très suffocant avec la crème de la crème, un surréaliste "Échelon Cinq catégorie explosive" qui respire le sexe et le danger. Il est encore plus beau qu'hier si cela est déjà possible : Une main enfouie dans la poche, l’autre tenant un paquet de cigarettes, sa chemise est retroussée aux coudes sa veste sur l'épaule– ses avant-bras musclés et surtout tatoués me laissent pantoise. Ses cheveux forment une masse décoiffée, épaisse et soyeuse, que je meurs d’envie de caresser. Je distingue dans son cou son tatouage noir symbole de l'organisation Balthuman. S’il y a bien une chose qui me fait perdre les pédales chez lui ce sont ses tatouages.  
Il me regarde de la tête au pied avec un air indéchiffrable, comme si il ne me connaissait absolument pas.. Je le fixe dans une totale incompréhension, mes yeux cherchant désespéramment à comprendre pourquoi il m'ignore de la sorte. Après plusieurs secondes d'inconfort je romps le contact visuel plus que troublée et lui dit :  
— ... courtois de ta part ..! achevé-je dans un gargouillis minable.  
Il hausse une épaule musclée pour manifester son désintérêt total et se détourne de ma négligeable personne, son regard verrouillé aux chiffres rouges qui indiquent les étages en défilant sur le panneau digital. La loose pour moi... Il ne m’adresse pas le moindre mot, ce gros connard rigide. Il aurait pu au moins me sourire par politesse. Je sais que nous ne devions plus avoir de rapport après le dîner d'hier mais quand même, il se fiche de moi là. Je fulmine et m’apprête à écraser rageusement mon index sur le bouton de mon étage, mais je me rends compte qu’il est déjà activé. Je renifle discrètement son subtil parfum de bois de santal au passage. Il sent toujours super bon, en plus ! Arghhh !! Je m’adosse au mur en adoptant une expression faussement détachée et remarque alors qu'il y a un deuxième homme derrière lui possédant le même tatouage au niveau du cou .. Et là , la révélation !! Il ne veut pas que l'on sache que l'on se connait , comme si la soirée d'hier était trop honteuse pour lui. Ma crainte de n'être qu'un vulgaire moucheron , oh nan plutôt un gros bourdon gênant me transperce le cœur! Je suis totalement meurtrie par son indifférence..Du coin de l’œil, je détecte un léger mouvement de tête d’Échelon Cinq qui m’avise lui aussi en biais. Le silence est inconfortable. En désespoir de cause, je croise les bras sous ma poitrine avec une désinvolture calculée. Mais j'échoue en réalisant que cela à fait remonter mes seins déjà mis en valeur par le léger décolleté de ma robe du jour. Je constate que son collègue lui, n'en n'a pas manqué une miette et que ses joues sont aussi rouges que les miennes. Tora lui ne fixe pas ma poitrine , ses yeux sont désormais rivés droit devant lui. Ses doigts pianotent sur sa cuisse en signe d’impatience. Donc...   
A : Il n’a pas remarqué mes seins opulents parce qu’il est bigleux, il les a pourtant bien vu dans le train et même photographié!  
B : Il préfère les petites poitrines et donc n'est pas intéressé par mon corps, faudrait que je fasse un régime et vite..   
C : Il est gay... quelle gâchis pour toutes les femmes de cette Terre..   
D : C’est un alien...  
J'opte pour l'option B.. qui aimerait une fille comme moi franchement, je suis totalement mortifiée..   
Les portes s’ouvrent. Je m'engouffre à toute vitesse dans l'ouverture et me dirige vers le couloir menant à mon bureau .. Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette blague ..?

  
**Tora** :

  
À peine a-t-elle passé la porte que j’entends mon petit hamster empotée et caractérielle m’insulter de « connard » dans le couloir.  
Je ne peux l’en blâmer : Je ne me suis pas montré des plus agréables avec elle, après notre soirée d'hier en plus.. merde... elle doit me détester maintenant et je n'ai pas volé le nom d'oiseau qu'elle a lâché avec exaspération. Cela fait longtemps que personne ne s’est adressé à moi de la sorte... Si elle savait que c'est pour son bien, personne ne doit savoir que je la connais si bien, personne et encore moins ce con, que l'on m'a collé sur le dos pour partir en éclaireur afin d'observer les lieux de la petite maison d'édition ou travaille Poppy. Apparemment l’intérêt de Quincey a été attisé dès qu'il a appris ce qu'elle faisait comme travail. Il a demandé à ses taupes ce matin d'obtenir des infos sur elle et il veut en savoir plus sur le potentiel du _"GiantGoldFish_ " et pourquoi pas leur demander de devenir sa nouvelle maison d'édition. Je devais faire un repérage sans me faire remarquer par ma douce Bobby .. mais c'est plus que loupé !! Il a fallu qu'elle arrive en retard et que je la retrouve dans cet ascenseur..  
Ma Bobby ..mais d'où ça sort ça encore..?

Quand je pense à ce chien qui l'a reluqué comme un malade dans l'ascenseur, j'avais envie de lui en coller une et lui dire de regarder le sol avec ma chaussure en travers de sa sale petite gueule... Ma bobby... Elle.. Elle n’a pas froid aux yeux. En revanche, j’ai eu chaud aux miens dans l’ascenseur. Son parfum floral et ses obus moulés dans sa petit robe m’ont causé une érection et je me dépêche de sortir à l'étage suivant en prétextant une envie pressante pour me ruer aux toilettes et m’asperger le visage. Il me faudrait plutôt une putain de douche bien froide.. Comment je vais faire pour me rattraper maintenant.. non stop ..On s'était mis d'accord.. Après le dîner .. nous ne nous reverrions plus ..! C'est pour son bien Tora.. me parlant à moi même sans grande conviction .. Je dois m'éloigner d'elle. et arrêter de fantasmer immédiatement sur son joli petit cul , mais en réalité je n'en ai aucune envie, je suis totalement foutu! 


	2. The elevator - English Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fr / Ils ne devaient plus se revoir après ce dîner, cependant Tora ne pouvait plus rester loin d'elle autant pour assurer sa protection que parce que son cœur qu'il croyait mort en avait décidé autrement.
> 
> En/ They were not to meet again after this dinner, however Tora could no longer stay away from her as much to ensure her protection as because his heart which he believed dead had decided otherwise.
> 
> An AU of Midnight Poppy Land . The characters belong to Lilydusk.

Happiness In Your Hands

Chapter 1 - The Elevator /EN

  
**Tora:**

I leave her place late in the evening, glancing one last time at her balcony, the soft light of the night reminding me of how beautiful she had looked, half asleep in her bed…her dizzying curves, and her mouth evoking fantasies not fit to share.   
Single or not, I have no intention of returning to assuage my physical needs with her. Not that she’d probably even be interested. Besides, I rarely give into my sexual desires … all I’ve ever known is nights with strangers, women who don’t care to learn anything about me and never want anything serious. I never bed the same woman twice, never give out my phone number, never invite them back to my place. I’ve never been one to take risks but this young, delightful little Poppy embodies huge risk for me. She deserves better than a dirty Mafioso like me at her side, that is, if I can actually bring myself to stay away from her. Plus I need to stay focused, I need to find that fucking notebook before she winds up implicated in all this bullshit.  
I’ve fought my thoughts regularly from returning to her but to no avail, every day I find myself thinking about her more and more often but how can it be helped? The meal she’d made me was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for me in my life, she was so damn…cute. I blush thinking about what it would be like to touch my lips to hers, my heart running away with me, feeling completely lost and aroused like a teenager again…I need to get the hell out of here before I’m tempted to go back up there and throw myself at her. Shit!!

**Poppy:**

I wake up with a splitting headache, obviously I did not get enough sleep, too many emotions still plaguing me from the previous night…yes definitely too many emotions. Between my kamikaze suicidal trip to Ares Streets and my night at Quincey’s I had never expected to end the evening with the most handsome man I’d ever laid eyes on. Certainly he’d frightened me the first time I’d seen him on the train, not to mention disquieting me during our dinner at Alice’s with his insufferable tendencies to hit on me as if I were an airhead. He wants something, I’m still not sure what it is exactly but I’m sure he’s not telling me everything. His involvement with the Balthuman organization being reason enough to make me weary of him.   
But thinking about the feel of his hand in mine…his deep gaze when he stared at me, backlight by the moon…mamamia. I’ve never felt so attracted to someone. He was everything I’d ever read about in the dirty novels I keep stashed away. Sheesh, talk about Alpha male.   
Okay Poppy, get a hold of yourself, he’s way out of your league…get your head out of the clouds, if anything dinner yesterday was to be the end of our interactions. Tora’s presence in my life is a closed chapter now.   
I sigh as I finish my tea, I dress quickly, I need to hurry up in order to catch the bus on time to get to the office…I still haven’t dealt with that stupid scooter…Grrr

  
I arrive ten minutes late in front of my office building, in the distance I see the doors of the elevator are beginning to close.   
“HOLD THE DOOR!” I yell desperately,  
One large tan hand flies out to slam against the side of the door, forcing them to reopen as I sneak into the elevator, passing under an extended arm, putting on my most disarming sunny smile.   
“Thanks, that’s…” I can’t finish my sentence, too distracted by the image before me. Mayday! Mayday! My breath catches, my heart flip flopping, eyes wide, mouth hanging open.  
My attention drawn unconsciously to my thighs, the place between them quickly liquefying. It was him…in the building…where I work…why the hell was he here…this is destiny Poppy, I tell myself…destiny…oh don’t be ridiculous, I scold myself, he’s obviously here for some other reason. He had to be.   
There was no point in trying to determine why he had suddenly appeared in front of me. Needless to say, he is to die for..He had looked scorching hot to me yesterday in his regular clothes. Now though, he was in a suit again, just like the day they had run all over the city looking for Mr.Lam, this man was definitely at the highest peak of male sexiness. The pyramid being:  
First step: cute  
Second step: hot  
Third step: movie star good looks  
Forth step: male model  
Fith step: …ATOMIC BOMB LEVEL ATTRACTIVE, PULVERISER OF ALL FEMALE DIGNITY AND SELF RESPECT.

  
So here I am, locked in a narrow, suffocating elevator with "the cream of the crop", an unreal “Explosive Category Level Five Male” just teeming with sex and danger. He looks even sexier than yesterday if that’s even possible: One hand stuffed in his pocket, the other holding a pack of cigarettes, his shirtsleeves rolled to his elbows, his jacket over his shoulder – his tattooed forearms leaving me speechless. His hair was a thick, silky untamed mess that I was just dying to run my fingers through, my eyes finally coming to land on his neck tattoo, declaring his involvement with the Balthuman organization. Geez, if there was anything that made my panties moist it was his tattoos.  
He looked at me slowly, trailing his gaze over me from head to toe, his face a mask of indifference, as if he didn’t recognize me at all. I’m utterly perplexed, my eyes searching his desperately, silently begging to understand why he was ignoring me this way. After several uncomfortable troubling moments I tear my eyes from his and he says:  
“No problem" I say with a shabby voice.  
He shrugs a muscled shoulder, just to drive home his total disinterest and turns away from me, his gaze locked on the glowing red numbers indicating the passing stories on the electrical panel. So much for me…  
He doesn’t address me again, not even a word, the rigid asshole. He could at the very least smile at me to be polite! I know we’re not supposed to continue to see each other or interact after dinner last night but still, it hurt to know he didn’t care about me at all. 

  
I’m fuming as I step forward to jam my finger against the button for my floor, only realizing afterwards that it had already been pressed. Discretely, I breathe in his subtle scent, sandlewood. He always smelled good. Damn, why did he have to smell so good!! Arghh!! I lean against the wall, adopting what I hope is a detached expression finally noticing the man behind him sporting the same neck tattoo…and there it is! Eureka! He doesn’t want them to know that we know each other, was he actually that ashamed of last night? My fear of being nothing more than an annoying pest to him, or even worse an unwanted rodent curled up his path made my heart clench painfully. His indifference was slowly killing me.  
Out of the corner of my eye, I notice the slight movement of his head, Mr. Level Five Sexy warning me not to try for his attention again. The silence that envelopes us is uncomfortable. I cross my arms in a defeated huff, casually folding them under my chest, pressing my breasts up and together, failing to realize the result of my action until after I’d done it. The move putting my breasts on display, only further accentuated by the neckline of my dress. I notice the man next to him hadn’t missed my movement, his cheeks burning almost as bright as mine. Tora didn’t even so much as glance at my chest, his eyes still riveted straight ahead of him, his fingers strumming against his thigh in impatience. So…

  
A: He hadn’t noticed my bountiful breasts because he was vision impaired, not that he hadn’t gotten a good view on the train when he’d snapped a picture of them!  
B: He preferred small breasts and therefore wasn’t interested in my body, in which case I’d better get on that damn diet quick.  
C: He was gay…which was a damn shame for all the woman on this earth.  
D: He was an alien.  
I chose to believe option two…serious, who would actually be interested in a girl that looked like me? I feel totally mortified.   
The doors chose that moment to slide open. I barge through the doorway and make my way down the hall towards my office. Honestly, what a terrible joke of a morning?

**Tora:**

  
Only a moment after she passed me to push her way into the hallway did I hear my feisty little temperamental hamster call me an ‘asshole’ under her breath.   
Not that I can blame her, its not exactly like I’d been sensitive towards her feelings on the elevator, especially after our night together…shit.. she must hate me now. I deserved every insult she wanted to throw at me.   
It had been a long time since someone that dared address me like that…if only she knew it was for her own good, no one could know about their acquaintance; especially not the idiot on my heels that was with me to scout out the publishing house where she worked. Apparently Quincey had been captivated when he’d come to learn what she did for work. He had asked him and these lackeys to find out more about her and GiantGoldFish as potential employers and new publisher this morning. I needed to find a way to make it up to her…my sweet Bobby...but it was hopeless. Why’d she have to get there late and wind up on the elevator with me?   
Hold on. My Bobby? Where the hell had that come from? When I think about the dog behind me and the way he’d been ogling her in the elevator I wanted to tell him off and remind him to keep his eyes on the ground with my shoe over his mouth. She was mine…my Bobby…She…  
Her eyes had been so warm when she’d greeted me, her warmth contagious in the elevator. How the hell am I supposed to stop thinking about her? No. Stop. I’d made up my mind…after dinner last night…we weren’t going to meet again! It’s for her own good Tora, I remind myself…not that that thought was laced with any kind of real conviction. I need to get the hell away from her, put as much distance between us as possible. And stop fantasizing immediately about her cute little ass. Oh who am I kidding? I wasn’t going to stop, I was completely fucked. 


	3. Chapitre 2 : Le sale Boulot /FR

Chapitre 2 : Le sale Boulot /FR

**Poppy :**

  
Je suis dans un état d'énervement intense quand je pousse la porte de mon bureau.  
Je balance mon sac sur mon fauteuil et soupir profondément.

Erdene me regarde comme si j'avais une troisième tête et me demande avec ses grands yeux :  
— Oula Poppy, mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ce matin? Tu as loupé le premier bus et tu as du courir pour arriver ou alors l'ascenseur était en panne et...  
Je l'a coupe brutalement en hurlant : " Ne me parle pas d'ascenseur..! Merci.."  
— Ouahhhh okay okay ma petite, pas de problème, je te sens juste super tendu et je m'inquiète un peu pour toi là..  
Je prends conscience que ma chère amie ne mérite absolument pas que je lui crie dessus et je m'excuse platement en espérant que mes yeux de chien battu suffise à me faire pardonner.   
— Non t'inquiète pas , je suis juste totalement exténué...  
Elle me regarde suspicieuse , telle que je la connais elle ne va pas lâcher l'affaire aussi facilement et ça ne loupe pas, elle enchaîne :  
— Pops, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, c'est au sujet d'hier soir ? Je suis au courant pour le dieu Grec. Jacob m'a montré une image et...  
Voyant que je suis totalement statufié lorsqu'elle parle de Tora , Erdene panique et se met à hurler :  
— ça ne c'est pas bien passé..? il t'a fait du mal?? Tu veux que je lui pète les dents..?   
— Non Erdene, pas la peine de s'attarder sur l'épisode d'hier, vraiment pas.. c'est Docteur Jekyll & Mister Hyde ce mec si tu veux tout savoir.. Un coup il est taquin, enjôleur et même touchant et le lendemain il ne me calcule même pas quand je le croise dans l'ascenseur. En même temps à quoi je m'attendais. Nous devions simplement nous revoir une dernière fois pour régler cette histoire de photo compromettante et pas pour un rendez-vous galant. Il me faisait hyper peur au départ Erdene, du genre pétrification du corps au moindre regard, mais maintenant je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer.., c'est juste une attraction dont je ne peux me soustraire, un peu comme la gravité, voilà c'est la gravité.. mais apparemment il n'y a que moi qui en ressens les effets. Pfff..c'est n'importe quoi ! Comme si je pouvais l’intéresser..."   
Elle me regarde de la tête au pied d’un œil sévère.  
— Tu as raison, Poppy, je délire ! Qu’est-ce qui pourrait l’intéresser en toi ? Tu n’as rien pour toi, tu es une erreur de la nature et tu ne ressemble à rien : tu es plate comme une planche à pain et tu doit avoir mal aux fesses quand tu les poses sur une chaise tellement elles sont insignifiantes! Je fronce les sourcils en râlant. Elle se rapproche plus près et me claque l'épaule.  
— Tu es un fantasme vivant pour tous les mecs ma cocotte , petite idiote!! je tuerai père et mère pour avoir juste la moitié de tes seins !! Tu es éblouissante dans cette robe aujourd'hui, cela dit au passage ma belle!  
Je souris en secouant la tête. Même si ses mots revigorent un peu ma confiance, il est clair qu'elle extrapole un max.

— Mais de toute façon on n'a rien commencé du tout lui et moi, Erdene. Je ne vais surement pas le rappeler après le coup qu'il vient de me faire même si c'est un échelon 5. Je ne suis pas comme toi, je n'ai pas ton audace avec les mecs.  
Selon ma chère amie Erdene il ne faut pas avoir peur du sexe faible oui, car pour elle ce sont les hommes les faibles et à chaque fois qu'elle en rencontre un il y a deux possibilités soit:

1 - Il adore son tempérament de feu et s'empresse de la rejoindre sous les draps.  
2- Il flippe et s'enfuit comme un lapin devant un fusil.  
C'est Quitte ou double, elle ne coure jamais après un mec. En gros, pas comme moi avec Julri. Elle m'a d'ailleurs vraiment aidé a surmonter ma peine depuis qu'elle est entrée dans ma vie et je ne l'en remercierai jamais assez. Il y a quelques jours encore Je me voyais à 100% comme la fille moche, maladroite et rondelette dont personne ne voulait à part lui. Grâce a elle, je suis plus sur les 75%.. c'est dire le pas en avant Wow !! Je me remets doucement, par contre ma capacité à faire confiance à un autre être humain, qui plus est de sexe masculin frôle le zéro, sauf avec LUI.. Je suis perdue dans mes pensées, Erdene le voit bien et se lève en disant :

— Bon, je vais nous chercher des cafés tu bouges pas de là et tu vas me dire exactement ce qui s'est passé avec.. Echelon 5, genre un vrai echelon 5..?! Elle commence à sortir du bureau en gloussant et s'arrête brusquement dans le couloir devant la fenêtre ouverte et je l'entends me dire :  
—Oh Oh Oooooooooh Jésus Marie Joseph !! Poppy viens là tout de suite !!! J’hallucine, tu m’as menti, ce n’est pas un Échelon Cinq, c’est un Échelon 69 !  
Erdene me fait de grands signes pour que je rapplique au plus vite, elle a des yeux écarquillés fixés sur la silhouette alléchante de Tora qui apparaît comme par magie au niveau de la sortie en bas de l'immeuble.

— Il est toujours là ? demandais-je, livide, jetant un coup d’œil rapide en contre-bas...et oui merde ...  
— Seigneur, Poppy... je crois je suis entrain de mouillée ma culotte! Je lui tire le bras brusquement pour qu'elle retourne dans le bureau et claque la porte.  
Je suis totalement paniquée, je ne sais pas quoi faire, est ce que je dois redescendre et lui sauter dessus en lui disant ses quatre vérités sur le champs ou laisser couler et jouer les indifférentes?   
Erdene comprend immédiatement que je suis totalement perdue et me serre fort dans ses bras en me chuchotant :  
— Ok ma belle, reste calme respire, va te calmer dans la salle de réunion au cas où, je gère..   
Tel un automate je me dirige vers la salle quand tout à coup mon téléphone se met à vibrer dans ma poche, je regarde rapidement et voit son nom affiché sur mon écran. Je me précipite pour m'enfermer et lit son message :  
"Ne pense plus à ce qui vient de se passer, je dois partir de suite, pas le temps d'en discuter maintenant, je te rappel ..."  
Je bugue totalement, est ce qu'il vient de s'excuser pour l'épisode de l'ascenseur ? Est ce qu'il croit franchement que j'ai envie de le revoir? ( _oui tu as envie de le revoir Poppy, arrêtes de te voiler la face_ ). Lui en tout cas à l'air de le vouloir. Je décide de lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer et lui renvoie simplement "Ok"

  
**Tora :**

Je ne pouvais pas rester dans cette situation, impossible. Savoir qu'elle pestait dans son bureau et risquer de perdre le peu confiance que j'avais gagné hier auprès d'elle m'était inenvisageable. J'allais revenir vers elle dès que possible. Je suis sorti en vitesse des bureaux après un appel de Vincent qui me demandait de régler une sale affaire illico presto. J'étais reparti pour me salir les mains.  
Au boulot Tora.  
Je dois faire disparaître le cadavre de la cible que je viens d'abattre d'une simple balle à l'arrière de la tête dans un des nombreux entrepôts que possède le clan. J'enfile ma blouse de Dexter et installe le corps du jeune dealer qui n'a pas payé ses dettes dans les temps. Il a probablement mon âge, c'est terrible mais je ne fais quasiment plus attention à ce genre de détails. Je fonctionne par automatisme: Je le mets à poil, récupère toutes ses merdes et les brûle dans un vieux bidon. La fumée commence à saturer l'air autour de moi, mais j'ai l'habitude. Je commence ensuite à dissoudre des empreintes digitales avec de l'acide et ensuite je lui arrache toutes les dents afin de le rendre non identifiable. Je retire la balle pour ne pas que les flics ne croisent les nombreuses données qu'ils ont déjà, si jamais le corps est retrouvé.. Je leur souhaite bien de la chance.. J'emballe le mec dans une bâche et l'enroule de gros scotch et enfin je le balance dans le coffre du fourgon utilisé dans ce genre de situation. Je nettoie tout mon bordel, je retire tous mes vêtements que je fous au feu également, retire mes gants et enfin nettoie le sang qu'il me reste sur le visage. Je vérifie que je n'ai rien laissé traîner. J'attends que tout se consume en allumant clopes sur clopes. Durant ce temps qui me paraît interminable mes penses se dirigent vers une seule et même personne, Poppy. Si elle me voyait là maintenant en train de faire toutes ces saloperies elle verrait à quel point je suis un monstre, une cause perdue, une merde sans nom. Pendant que je m'apitoie sur mon triste sort , mon téléphone a déjà sonné deux fois. C'est Quincey, à la troisième je décroche enfin :  
— Tora  
— Qu’est-ce que tu veux, Quincey ?  
— Passe chez moi dès que tu as terminé mon chéri, j'ai deux trois chapitres à te faire lire et pas la peine de te défiler car j'attends ton rapport sur la maison d'édition de ta petite femme..  
— Je peux pas là, boulot et j'en ai pour un long moment encore , grogné-je avant de raccrocher. _"Ma petite femme"_ , je souris rien qu'en imaginant Bobby en robe blanche devant l'autel. Putain ! Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette merde!! Je débloque totalement! Je sifffle d’agacement, j'enfile de nouveaux vêtements et me glisse derrière le volant et fonce à toute vitesse pour finir ce putain de travail en essayant de ne plus penser à elle dans un moment pareil.

Je suis passé chez moi après avoir enterré le corps au fond d'un bois isolé. Après une douche brûlante pour effacer toutes traces de terre et de sang restant sur ma peau, j'envoie un sms a Vincent pour lui dire que le problème a bien été réglé, je m'écroule sur mon canapé et m'endors en pensant à ma Bobby tout en maudissant ma propre existence. J’ai rêvé d'elle, encore, comme chaque nuit depuis ce jour où je l'ai vu sortir des buissons, mais ce n’était pas un rêve érotique.  
J’aurais préféré. Elle me tournait le dos. Elle se tenait debout dans une robe de mariée. En face d'elle se tenait Vincent, il lui serrait le poignet avec une main et l'attirait vers lui. Je courais dans leur direction pour l'empêcher de me la prendre, mais je ne me rapprochais jamais d’elle. Comme si je faisais du sur-place. La distance qui nous séparait ne se réduisait pas. Plus j’accélérais l’allure, plus le contrôle m’échappait. À un moment donné, j’ai rugi son prénom d’une voix méconnaissable. Poppy m’a lancé un regard désolé par-dessus l’arrondi de son épaule, ses joues blanches sillonnées de larmes. Ses lèvres ont formé silencieusement mon nom . Ses yeux exprimaient souffrance, peur, détresse et regret. Une tache de sang s’élargissait sur sa robe de mariée virginale à vue d’œil au niveau de son ventre. Je me suis réveillé en sursaut dans mon lit, en nage, essoufflé et troublé par mon cauchemar. Je suis maintenant anormalement agité, presque fébrile. Je tourne en rond dans mon salon comme un lion en cage. J’ai déjà fumé dix clopes depuis mon réveil, obsédé par une idée funeste.  
J’ai toujours eu beaucoup d’instinct. Quand un danger se profile dans les parages, je le flaire. Gyu affirme que je suis doté d’un sixième sens. Je pense que lorsqu’on côtoie la mort aussi souvent que moi, on développe une espèce d’hypersensibilité à la menace.  
Pour ma part, j’ai le pressentiment qu’une menace de taille plane au-dessus de Poppy.  
Cependant, je ne sais pas encore si j’en suis l’instigateur. Je vérifie les capteurs mis en place devant chez elle.. rien d'anormal..  
Le soleil est déjà entrain de se coucher et j'ai envie d'aller devant son appartement. Je dois y aller, c'est une urgence, un besoin c'est totalement irrationnel ! Je ne suis pas prêt à la voir de suite, je me sens toujours aussi sale et indigne de l'approcher mais je veux la voir, même de loin. Je dois vérifié par moi même qu'elle ne coure aucun danger. Je sors et fonce directement vers chez elle tel un drogué en manque et totalement flippé.

Je suis toujours hyper angoissé par ce rêve qui m'a plus que perturbé en arrivant devant chez elle, mais je constate qu'elle va bien ... qu'elle est sur son balcon.. et je respire... Je sirote ma briquette de jus de fraise sans quitter mon poste d’observation pour la scruter plus attentivement. Sa tenue, notamment, est aussi agréable à détailler que la robe qu’elle portait dans l’ascenseur. Sa poitrine insolente – un bon bonnet D – est engoncée dans un petit débardeur en coton blanc sur lequel est brodé un cupcake au chocolat moins appétissant que ce qu’il camoufle. Il dévoile la courbe attirante de son petit ventre rond. Son short rouge minimaliste qu'elle portait hier lui moule son joli petit cul. C’est officiel, cette jeune femme petite, pulpeuse et maladroite est terriblement sexy.  
Dans mon pantalon, mon traître de membre a dû établir le même constat car il commence à durcir exactement comme dans l’ascenseur. Toute trace de panique ayant brusquement disparu  
Merde.  
Je devrais partir car je joue les voyeurs, mais je ne peux m’arracher à cette vision. C’est plus fort que moi. Cette Poppylan Wilkes accapare toute mon attention, d’autant plus qu’elle s’est mise à danser au son de la musique.  
Tout en agitant son petit arrosoir elle dandine des hanches et balance doucement le bassin. Son ravissant fessier charnu ondule devant moi comme pour narguer la partie la plus rigide de mon anatomie. Elle ne porte pas de soutien-gorge et ses seins lourds bougent librement dans son débardeur lorsqu’elle se déplace. Des images indécentes envahissent mon esprit échaudé. Mon érection devient plus vigoureuse, presque douloureuse, et je la rajuste dans mon pantalon. Putain ! Je ne devrais pas bander pour cette femme, aussi séduisante soit-elle.  
Terrain miné, dangereux, interdit. À fuir.  
Elle se hisse sur la pointe des pieds en levant les bras et en creusant les reins pour atteindre l'un des pots de fleur accroché au plafond de son balcon. Je suis sûr que si j’étais un peu plus près, je verrais la pointe de ses seins offerts tendre le tissu de son débardeur. Je me mordille les lèvres en contractant mes phalanges sur ma briquette, envoûté par la beauté sensuelle de cette femme que je ne peux pas baiser. Elle tourne la tête dans ma direction...  
... et sursaute.  
Mon cœur rate un battement. Son visage est scotché sur ma voiture. Elle m’a repéré. Non!, son regard se déplace et s'arrête sur la silhouette d'un mec totalement insignifiant qui se pointe pile devant son portail, je relève la tête vers son balcon mais elle a déjà disparu. Le portail s'ouvre et il entre dans l'immeuble. Je me mets en mode alerte à la seconde où la porte se referme. J'essaie d'être rationnel, ce type n'a absolument pas le profil des mecs d'Ares Street, il n'est surement pas là pour enquêter sur elle. Jusqu'ici tout va bien, mais ce putain de frisson le long de la colonne me bloque la respiration. Je décide d'attendre quelques minutes avant d'envoyer un message à Bobby.. Elle ne répond pas, une minute, puis deux de plus, puis cinq en tout, toujours rien.. Je panique totalement et sort de ma voiture en courant , je saute directement les barrières, claque la porte d'un coup d'épaule, et monte les escaliers trois par trois.


	4. Chapitre 2 : Dirty Work / EN

CHAPTER 2 : Dirty Work (English Version) translate By [TheCurvedWritingDesk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCurvedWritingDesk/pseuds/TheCurvedWritingDesk)

  
**POPPY:**

  
I was incredibly irritated when I pushed open my office door.   
I balance my bag on the arm of my desk chair and sigh heavily.  
Erdene looks at me like I have three heads and asks me with wide eyes:  
“Geez Poppy, what happened to you this morning? You missed the first bus and had to run to get her on time or was the elevator a pa-”  
I cut her off brutally, crying out: “Do not talk to me about the elevator! Thank very much…”  
“Oooookay, okay, okay calm down pipsqueak, not a problem, you just look super stressed and I’m a little worried about you, that’s all.”  
I take a moment to remind myself that my dear friend doesn’t deserve any of my ire or my snapping, I excuse my poor behaviour and bat my eyelashes, turning puppy dog eyes on her, hoping it will be enough for her to forgive me.   
“No, please don’t worry, I’m just completely exhausted…”  
She looks at me suspiciously, enough that I know she’s not just going to let this drop that easily, she pushed:  
“Pops, you know you can always tell me anything right? Is this about the other night? I’m all filled in about the Greek God. Jacob showed me his picture and…”  
Seeing that I was completely frozen at her mention of Tora, Erdene began to panic and yelled:  
“It didn’t go well? Did he hurt you?? Do you want me to go punch in his teeth?”  
“No Erdene, it’s not worth it, seriously, it’s not. If you really want to know that guy is Dr. Jekyll and Mister Hyde. One minute he’s teasing me in good humour and touching me sweetly and then the next minute he pretends not to know me in the elevator. I have no idea what I was expecting. We just needed to meet up one more time to solve the issue of that compromising photo he took of me, it wasn’t a date. By the end of the night I was terrified, like frozen stiff from just a look, but now…I don’t even know how to explain it…, it’s just an attraction that I can’t get over, a little like gravity, hopeless to fight…but apparently I’m the only one feeling the effects of it. Pfff, it doesn’t matter! As if he’d actually be interested in me right?”  
She looked at me sternly, trailing her gaze over me from head to toe.   
“You’re right Poppy, I can’t believe it! What could he possibly find attractive about you? You’ve got nothing going for you, you’re a freak of nature, nothing to look at, at all: you’re flat as a board and you must have a sore bottom when you sit for too long considering ya got nothing on that booty!”  
I narrow my brows at her in response, as she approaches and claps me on the shoulder.  
“Girl, you are every guy’s fantasy come true, don’t be stupid!! I would kill for half the curve ya got going on you know that? You are absolutely dazzling in that dress today, and it’s not the dress doing the work beautiful!”  
I smile, lowering my head. Even though her words buoyed my confidence a little, I couldn’t help feeling she was exaggerating a lot.  
“Well, even so, nothing’s going on between him and I Erdene. And I’d do well to remember it after the way he just treated me, even if he is a level 5 hunk. I’m not like you Erdene, I don’t have your audacity with men.”   
In Erdene’s opinion, there was never any reason to be uncomfortable for being the weaker sex, since for her at least, it was men who were the weak ones, when she met a man, it only ever went one of two ways:  
He loved her fiery temperament and begged for her attention and a roll in her sheets  
He would flip and take off like a rabit at the sound of a shotgun.  
It was either all in or fold, she never chased after a man. All in all, not like me and Julri in the slightest. She had really helped me overcome the pain of that break up since coming into my life and I had no idea how I would ever be able to repay her for it. There were still days when I still 100% felt like a gross girl, awkward and pudgy and like no one would ever want me other than him. However, thanks to her, I’m more like 75% most days…which, really was definitely a step in the right direction! Wow!! I am slowly recovering, on the other hand my ability to trust another human being is still pretty close to zero, with the exception of HIM. I’m to lost in my thoughts and Erdene takes notice, getting up as she says:  
“Kay, I’m going to grab us some coffee, don’t move a muscle cause you’re going to tell me exactly what happened with …Mr. level 5, seriously? A real level5?!” She starts to head for the door chuckling when she stopped suddenly in the hall, in front of the open window and I hear her say:  
“Oh, oh…Ooooooooh Jesus, Mary & Joeseph! Poppy was hella right! I swear I’m hallucinating, she had to be lying, he’s no level5, he’s a goddamn level69!  
Erdene made wild gestures so that I would notice her quickly, she had huge wide eyes, fixed on the outline of Tora who appeared almost as if by magic at the base of the building by the exit.   
“He’s still here?” I ask myself angrily, glancing at him. Of course he is. Shit.   
“Uh..Poppy, I think I’m in the process of wetting my panties!”   
I pull her arm forcibly, pulling her back into the office as I slam the door.   
I’m in a total panic, I have no idea what to do. Do I go down there and confront him? Jump him? Demand to know why he was giving the cold shoulder?   
Erdene understood from the look on my face that I was completely lost and crushed me in a tight hug, reassuring me with a whisper:  
“Ok beautiful, stay calm and breath, go calm down in the meeting room”  
As if on autopilot, I walk myself over to the meeting when suddenly my phone starts vibrating in my pocket, I look at it quickly and see his name on my screen. I brace myself and read his message:  
Don’t worry about what just happened, I have to leave now so I don’t have time to explain right now but I’ll call you…  
I’m wigging out, did he really just try to apologize for what had happened in the elevator? Does he seriously think I want want to see him again? (Of course you want to see him again Poppy, stop lying to yourself). He certainly seemed to want to get together again. I decide to give him another chance to explain and send him a text that said simply: Ok

  
**TORA:**

  
I can’t stand what just happened. Not one bit. Impossible to think about how she must be feeling in her office, me at risk of losing what little trust I’d managed to win with her the other day is unthinkable. I need to get back to her as soon as possible. I left the office as quickly as possible after being summoned by Vincent who instructed me to take care of some dirty work pronto. I left ready to dirty my hands again.   
Time to work Tora.   
I need to get rid of the body of the target I’d just taken out with a bullet to the back of the head in one of the many clan warehouses. I put on my Dexter shirt and set to dealing with the body of the younger dealer that thought he could jip on paying his debts on time. He looks about my age, it’s terrible but I really don’t usually pay attention to detail like that. I work on autopilot: I strip him and put all his shit in a metal trash bin, setting fire to it. The smoke fills the air around me, but I’m used to it. I then set to work desolving his fingerprints with acid and then pull all his teeth to make him completely unidentifiable. I scar his face so that the cops won’t be able to match him to anyone they may already have in their database in case the body is ever found. As if they have any real chance of that. I roll the guy in a tarp and use a big roll of tape to secure it before chucking him in a van reserved for body disposal before setting to cleaning up my mess. I toss all my clothes in the fire, pull off my gloves and finally clean off the blood on my face. I make sure to get it all. Finally lighting a cigarette, my thoughts firmly fixed on one thing and one thing alone, Poppy. If she could see me right now, doing this, she’d know what kind of monster I am, a lost cause, a shit stain with no name. While I’m busy beating myself up, my phone rang twice. It’s Quincey, I answer on the third ring:  
“Tora”  
“What do you want Quincey?”  
“Swing my by my place when you’re done honey, I have two or three chapters I want you to beta for me, plus I want to know more about your little woman you took home the other night.”   
“I can’t, I’m working and I will be working for a while,” I growled before hanging up. ‘My little woman’, I smile thinking about Bobby in a white dress in front of an altar. Fuck! What the fuck is that shit?! I’ve got to be completely losing it. I whistle in annoyance, I dress in new clothes and slid into the front seat of the van and move as quickly as I can to finish this fucking work, doing my best not think of her again.   
I head to my place after burying the body in an isolated wood. After a burning shower to erase any trace of dirty and blood left on my skin, I send a message to Vincent to tell him the problem has been dealt with. I throw myself onto my couch and sleep thinking about my Bobby as she cussed out my existence. I dream of her, again, like every night since that first day I saw her pop out of the bushes, but not a sexual dream. I would have preferred that.   
Instead, I dream of her turning her back on me. She’s holding a bouquet in a wedding dress. Standing in front of Vincent, he grabs her wrist with on hand and pulls her towards him. I run in their direction, trying to catch up, to stop him from taking her from me, but I can never catch up to her. As if I’m frozen in place. The distance between us is never closed. The harder I try to get to her, the less control I have. At one point I call her name in a voice I can’t even recognise. Poppy tosses me a sorry look over her shoulder, her eyes round, she cheeks streaked with tears. She lips forming my name silently. Her eyes full of suffering, fear, distress and regret. A streak of blood spreads over her virginal wedding dress, over her middle. I sit up in bed, wide awake, out of breath, deeply troubled by my nightmare. I’m now abnormally agitated, almost feverish. I pace my apartment like a lion in a cage. I’ve already smoked ten cigarettes since I woke up, obsessed with a fatal idea.   
I’ve always had plenty of instinct. When danger is close, it’s almost as if I can smell it. Gyu is convinced I have a sixth sense. When someone courts death as much as I do, one develops a hypersensitivity to threats.   
For my part, I can’t help the feeling that a huge threat is currently hovering over Poppy.   
However, I’m still not sure yet if I’m the one causing it. I double check the motion detector I left outside her place, it indicates nothing abnormal.   
The sun is already setting when I decide to head over to her apartment. I have to go, I feel a sense of urgency, an irrational need! I’m not ready to see her but I feel nonetheless that I’m dirty and unworthy of approaching her, but I want to see her, even from afar. I need to check for myself to make sure she’d not in danger. I head to her place completely compelled, like a junkie looking for a fix.   
I’m still thinking about the dream that deeply disturbed me when I pull up out front of her place. I’m relieved when I see she’d okay…she’s on her balcony, I can breathe again. I pull out a strawberry juice without leaving my observatory spot so I can continue to watch her. Her outfit is even more flattering than her dress this morning on the elevator. Her bountiful breasts – at least a full D – are encased in a small white cotton tank top, sporting an image of a chocolate cupcake, something far less appealing than what it covered. The shirt unveiling the appealing curve of her softly rounded stomach. Her tiny short shorts from the other day were molded to her cute little ass. It was official, this young, small, luscious, awkward woman, was incredibly sexy to him.   
My traitorous agreed, hardening in my pants, exactly like this morning in the elevator. Any traces of my panic disappearing.   
Shit.  
I need to leave before I become a stalker, but I can’t seem to tear my eyes away from her. The force of my attraction is too strong to fight. This Poppylan Wilkes has captured all of my attention, as she’s started dancing to the sound of music. She shakes her hips and pelvis, as she waters her plants, swinging that ass, as if purposely tempting the most ridged part of my anatomy. She’s not wearing a bra and her breasts move liberally in her tank top as she moves. These indecent images burned into my brain, raising my need. I harden further, it’s almost painful now as I readjust myself. Fuck! This is a mistake, I shouldn’t be bending to this woman, no matter how attractive I find her.   
This was a minefield, dangerous, treacherous. Time to flee.   
She rose on her tipy toes, raising her arms in order to reach one of the flower pots hanging from the roof of her overhanging balcony roof. I’m sure if I were closer I’d be able to make out the points of her nipples through the thin material of her tank top. I lick my lips, contracting my knuckles as I brushed them against myself, completely enthralled by the beauty of the sensual woman I can’t kiss. She turns her head in my direction….  
…and jumps.   
My heart skips a beat. Her eyes are glued on my car. She’s spotted me. No! She passes her gaze over some insignificant guy and I raise my eyes back to her balcony but now she’s gone. The door opens and the guy enters the apartment. I’m alert the second the door closes behind him. I’m trying to be rationale. This guy doesn’t look anything like the guys he was used to seeing on Ares Street, he wasn’t there to hurt her. So far so good but the fucking shiver down my spine is disrupting my ability to breathe. I decide to wait a few minutes before sending a message to Bobby…She doesn’t respond, one minute passes, then another, then five, still nothing…I panic and get out of my car at a dead run, I hop the fence around her building and slam open the door with my shoulder, taking the stairs three at a time. 


	5. Chapitre 3 : L'Ex. /FR

Chapitre 3 : L'Ex /FR

  
**Poppy :**

  
Je suis ex-té-nuée.  
Toute la journée, j’ai eu l’énergie d’un légume vert avarié. Je piquais du nez en essayant de finir mon article.  
C'est ma faute aussi, d'avoir veiller jusqu'à 2h du matin. Si j’ai regardé une série toute la nuit, c’était pour une raison inavouable : m’occuper l’esprit afin de ne pas penser à Tora et notre rapprochement sur mon balcon.  
Depuis notre dernière rencontre dans l'ascenseur, je suis obsédée par cet homme. Je ressasse chaque seconde de ces instants surréalistes. Ma poitrine me brûle ; j’ai l’impression que sa grande main a marqué ma peau au fer rouge. Je dois me rendre à l’évidence, j’ai un putain de béguin pour lui et... ça m’effraie. Je n’avais jamais ressenti une telle attraction envers un mec depuis ma rencontre avec Julri au lycée. même si il m'a ignoré et même si je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il trafiquait sur mon lieu de travail, j'attends son appel comme une droguée en manque, pathétique.  
À présent, que ma journée est terminée et que je suis enfin chez moi, je tente de m'occuper en arrosant mes fleurs en attendant que Mr Muscle me rappelle. Puis, tout à coup, je capte un mouvement dans la rue. Je crois halluciner en apercevant une silhouette que je crois reconnaître. La fatigue doit me jouer des tours et je décide de rentrer m'allonger un peu.  
Lentement, je me redresse sur mon séant en tendant l’oreille pour identifier un bruit sinistre. Mon cœur se met à battre la chamade.  
Un frisson de terreur brute se propage le long de ma colonne vertébrale lorsque je réalise que quelqu’un est en train de forcer la serrure de ma porte d’entrée.  
Mes yeux volent vers ma table de chevet.  
Mon portable n’est pas là.  
Mon cerveau fonctionne à cent à l’heure. Où l’ai-je laissé ?  
Dans l'entrée.  
Je déglutis péniblement.  
J’étais si fatiguée et distraite que j’ai oublié mon smartphone.  
Très mauvais karma.  
Ressaisis-toi tout de suite, Poppy. Un peu de sang-froid, sérieux !  
Contenant un haut-le-cœur, je me coule prestement hors du lit et trotte vers la cuisine. Le cambrioleur continue à fourrager dans la serrure pour la crocheter. J’ouvre le tiroir contenant mes couverts et m’empare d’un couteau à viande d’une main tremblante. Je décide d’aller me barricader dans la salle de bain, mais d’abord, je dois impérativement récupérer mon portable pour pouvoir appeler la police.  
Dans la semi-pénombre, je marche à pas de loup vers mon smartphone, une angoisse lancinante au creux du ventre.  
Plus que deux mètres.  
Les bruits métalliques s’interrompent et la poignée s’abaisse.  
Je me fige comme un lapin au milieu de la route ébloui par les phares d’une voiture.  
La porte s’ouvre avec lenteur. Ma vie défile à toute vitesse devant mes yeux.  
Une silhouette que je ne connais que trop bien pénètre dans mon appartement.  
La porte se referme.  
Le « clic » de mon interrupteur résonne. L’intrus allume la lumière .  
Mes yeux ronds comme des soucoupes plongent dans un regard que je n’ai pas vu depuis mon dernier passage dans mon ancienne ville.  
Julri se tient devant moi.  
— Ne t’approche pas Julri! braillé-je d’une voix blanche.  
Il ne semble pas impressionné le moins du monde par mon couteau.  
Il flageole légèrement sur ses jambes et empeste l’alcool. Avec un rictus aviné presque joyeux, Il me détaille sous tous les angles en émettant un sifflement lubrique.   
— Pops, tu es toujours aussi bien roulée. Putain, tu es super bonne, ma chérie ! Tu es encore plus belle que sur les photos que je n'ai pas arrêté de regarder depuis ton départ.  
— Je ne suis pas ta chérie, espèce de connard ! Fiche le camp de chez moi, tu n’as rien à faire ici!  
Un rire râpeux jaillit de la gorge de Julri.  
— Eh bien, que d’agressivité, ma puce! Tu n’es pas heureuse de me revoir ? Moi, je le suis. Tu m’as tellement manqué !  
— Tu n’as pas changé, Julri ! Je le vois dans ton regard. Et même si c’était le cas, même si tu t’en voulais à mort pour ce que tu m'as fait, je ne retournerais jamais avec toi, c’est clair ? Va-t’en maintenant, sinon je hurle.  
Mon obstination déplaît à mon ex qui fronce les sourcils. Il esquisse un pas en avant. Je recule en levant mon arme improvisée. Mon portable est hors de portée...  
— Allons, Pop,s ne sois pas stupide ! m’avertit-il d’un ton sec. Repose ce couteau, je ne te ferai aucun mal. Tu as besoin de temps pour réfléchir et revenir à la raison ? OK.   
— Tu as perdu le droit d’être proche de moi depuis le jour où je t'ai trouvé avec cette nana dans ton lit, réfuté-je, glaciale. Nous ne sommes plus rien.  
Il exhale un soupir irrité.  
— Ce n’était qu’une petite passade de rien du tout, Poppy. Tu en fais toujours des tonnes.  
« Une petite passade de rien du tout » qui m'a brisé le coeur.  
« Une petite passade de rien du tout » après m'avoir laissé seule emménager , sans avoir même pris de mes nouvelles.  
— Dégage, pesté-je haineusement. Dégage de ma vie !  
Ma résistance faiblit. Je suis à deux doigts de fondre en larmes, moi aussi. Je crève de trouille.  
Poppy, j’en ai ras-le-bol, putain. J’ai assez perdu de temps loin de toi. Tu es ma famille ! Tu es ma femme, enfin très bientôt petite idiote.   
Cette menace et cette insulte me font réagir.  
Je fais volte-face et me rue vers la salle de bain avec l’intention de m'enfermer à l'intérieur.  
Mais Julri s’élance à ma poursuite en grondant et m’attrape par une poignée de cheveux. Il me tire en arrière d’un geste puissant qui m’arrache un cri de douleur.  
J’abats mon couteau à l’aveuglette vers mon agresseur, mais il intercepte mon poignet et me le tord sans pitié jusqu’à ce que je lâche mon arme. Je parviens à me dégager en lui bourrant les tibias de coups de pied. Il s’efforce de me maîtriser, mais je ne me laisse pas faire : je lui griffe la joue, le gifle et le repousse en tambourinant son torse avec mes poings, pareille à une tigresse aux abois.  
— Arrête, Poppy ! Arrête ça ! tonne-t-il en me broyant les épaules sous sa poigne.  
Je tente de lui flanquer un énorme coup de genou dans les parties, mais mon ex se révèle plus rapide que moi. Son poing s’écrase sur ma figure avec une telle violence que je valse contre le mur. Je m’écroule sur le sol, sonnée par son coup. Mes oreilles bourdonnent.   
— Non..., soufflé-je avec détresse .  
— Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, pops ! tempête mon ex en ignorant mes pleurs et en commençant à déchirer mon débardeur. Ça aurait pu se passer autrement si tu n’avais pas été aussi butée !  
Ma vie est en train de s’effondrer sous mes yeux.  
— Je t’en prie, Julri ! gémis-je faiblement. Ne me fais pas ça, pas comme ça ! Je ferai tout ce que tu veux !  
Il stoppe net .   
— Tout ce que je veux ? répète-t-il en me lançant un regard glaçant .  
Ce regard empli de perversité et de malfaisance m’est douloureusement familier. Mais je hoche la tête, la mort dans l’âme. Je suis prête à tout.  
Un sourire de salaud étire les lèvres de Julri. Ses yeux expriment de sombres promesses.  
Puis j’entends le déclic d’un cran de sûreté qu’on retire.  
Le sourire de mon ex se fige.  
L’extrémité d’un revolver semi-automatique est posée sur sa tempe.  
Tora, le tient en joue avec une arme à feu.

**Tora :**

  
S’il y a une catégorie de types qui m’insupporte encore plus que les autres, ce sont les connards dans son genre qui maltraitent les femmes et les gosses.  
— Putain mais t’es qui, toi ! aboie l’homme que je menace avec mon arme.  
— Tu es un vrai futé, toi. Si tu avais un peu de jugeote, tu ne te demanderais pas qui je suis. Tu te demanderais plutôt ce que je pourrais te faire si tu ne relâches pas poppy dans les dix prochaines secondes, fils de pute, réponds-je avec un calme polaire.  
— Tu ne sais pas à qui tu te frottes, enfoiré ! J’ai des potes qui ne font pas dans la dentelle. Si tu ne te casses pas d’ici, on va te défoncer tellement la gueule avant de te buter que ta propre mère ne te reconnaîtra pas à la morgue !  
Je me marre à ses dépens. Il ne sait pas à qui il se frotte. Ses amis non plus.  
— Ma mère est morte, connard, mais la tienne t’a mal éduqué. Je lui en ferai la remarque la prochaine fois que je la baiserai sur le bureau de ton père.  
Mon sarcasme décuple sa fureur. Cette racaille pue le whisky bon marché : l’alcool le rend plus audacieux et plus imprévisible. Je ne peux pas faire n’importe quoi, je risquerais de blesser Poppy. Je pèse mes options. Je n’ai jamais été très doué pour la diplomatie et la patience n’est pas ma vertu première. Si elle n’avait pas été aussi proche de lui, je lui aurais foutu la pire raclée de sa misérable existence et je lui aurais plongé la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes histoire de le faire décuver à ma manière.  
J’exerce une pression plus forte sur sa tempe avec mon flingue.  
— Assez déconné,asséné-je d’un ton impérieux. Lâche la . Elle n’a aucune envie de venir avec toi.  
— C’est ma putain de meuf ! Mêle-toi de ton cul, enculé !  
Je jette un bref coup d’œil à Poppy qui se cache la bouche derrière sa main tremblante.  
Elle est effarée de me voir ici avec une arme à feu et, naturellement, terrifiée . Son ex l’a bien amochée : un mince filet de sang s’écoule de sa pommette éclatée. La vision de sa blessure me met encore plus en rogne contre ce sale type.  
Vous ai-je précisé que je n’étais ni diplomate ni patient ?  
Il n’a pas le temps d’anticiper mon attaque tant le mouvement de mon bras est vif. La crosse impitoyable de mon flingue explose le nez de mon adversaire. Un craquement d’os lugubre se répercute dans le salon tandis qu’un mugissement de souffrance déchire le larynx du connard. Sans lui accorder une demi-seconde de répit, je profite de sa faiblesse pour lui déboîter l’épaule d’un coup de poing d’une précision brutale.   
Comme je l’espérais, Il lâche Poppy que j’attire contre moi d’un bras.   
Nous échangeons un regard, puis je pivote vers le petit merdeux qui presse sa paume contre son nez ensanglanté, plié en deux de douleur.  
De quoi se plaint-il ? Il est en vie.  
Faisant rempart de mon corps à ma Booby, je pointe à nouveau le canon de mon revolver en direction de la tête de l’intrus.  
— Dernière chance, abruti. Barre-toi.  
Hésitant, il me regarde avec un mélange confus de haine, de rage et de peur.  
Tu as envie de me tuer, n’est-ce pas ? Prends un ticket, Ducon.  
— Ce n’est pas terminé, Poppy ! la menace-t-il d’une voix nasale en nous poignardant du regard.  
— Va te faire foutre, Julri ! feule la jeune femme derrière moi.  
— Ne reviens pas la faire chier, connard, renchéris-je avec une douceur glaciale. Je ne serai pas aussi indulgent avec toi la prochaine fois.  
Julri expulse un crachat de sang par terre en guise de provocation et se tire en courant.  
Sur le qui-vive, je lui emboîte le pas pour aller contrôler le couloir. Puisqu’il a bel et bien pris ses jambes à son cou, je referme la porte, mon flingue au poing. Je reste planté là un instant au cas peu probable où il serait assez con pour rebrousser chemin.  
De sa propre initiative, Poppy se poste sur le balcon. Elle épie le parking pour s'assurer qu'il s'est bien barré.  
Un soupir de soulagement gonfle la poitrine de la jeune femme. Elle se détend – un peu.  
— Il court dans la rue. (Un silence.) Il part.  
Je remets le cran de sûreté de mon revolver et le glisse sous mon tee-shirt à l’arrière de mon pantalon. La mâchoire serrée, j’examine sa blessure.  
— Tu devrais aller à l’hôpital Bobby.  
— Non, ce n’est qu’une égratignure, réfute-t-elle fièrement en essuyant les gouttes de sang sur sa joue d’un revers de main.  
— On ne sait jamais si...  
— Je n’ai pas besoin d’aller à l’hôpital, je te dis ! Il n'est pas aller au bout de...  
C'est une tête de mule.  
Une tête de mule foutrement courageuse et sexy dans son petit shorty, et son débardeur déchiré cela dit.  
Je me raidis de tension en entendant et en regardant son haut en lambeaux. J’aurais adoré exploser la cervelle de cet enculé.  
— ça va ?  
— Je n'ai rien ! affirme Poppy en reniflant.  
— K, approuvé-je en lui tendant son portable.  
— Tu m’appelles si cette ordure décide de revenir chercher la merde. Je te conseille de conserver toujours ton appareil mobile chargé sur toi, d’investir dans des verrous plus sécurisés pour ta porte comme je te l'ai déjà suggéré et d’acheter une arme plus adaptée que ceci, conclus-je en agitant la main vers le couteau de cuisine émoussé qui gît à terre.  
— Bombe lacrymogène ou bombe au poivre ?  
— Couteau à cran d’arrêt, plutôt. Dans un premier temps.  
— Et dans un deuxième temps, Tora? dit-elle avec une insolence teintée d’ironie.  
— Compte-tenu de la situation, obtiens ton permis de port d’arme le plus tôt possible, entraînes-toi à tirer en salle et procures-toi une arme à feu.  
Je pose ma main sur la poignée de la porte. À présent que le danger est écarté – du moins pour cette nuit – je ne veux pas m’attarder auprès d’elle et encore moins tisser le moindre lien comme prévu initialement.  
— Dernière chose, Poppy... si tu décides d’appeler les flics, je te remercierait de ne pas leur parler de moi.  
Dans mon dos, Poppy ne répond pas.  
Tenaillé par le sentiment amer que je viens de faire et de dire une énorme connerie, je rentre chez moi.

**Poppy:**

  
Je me suis couchée dans le lit , tous mes sens aux aguets. Je n’ai pas fermé l’œil de la nuit.  
Mon portable à la main, je me suis bourrée de café tout au long de la nuit pour ne pas m’assoupir. J’ai monté la garde au cas où mon crétin d’ex reviendrait. Mon regard était cloué à la porte d’entrée devant laquelle j’avais traîné une commode. Mon esprit était en ébullition.  
Les heures se sont écoulées comme des jours. J’avais l’impression d’avoir fait un bond en arrière, c’est-à-dire à l’époque où il essayait de me forcer à coucher avec lui. Je maudissais Julri d’être toujours un tel enfoiré. Et je me posais mille questions sur l’homme qui m'avait aidé cette nuit en dévoilant une facette inquiétante de sa personnalité. Sa dernière phrase me hantait. « Si tu décides d’appeler les flics, je te remercierait de ne pas leur parler de moi.» il détenait une arme à feu. Illégalement, probablement.  
Mon instinct aurait dû me sommer de fuir ce type qui exsudait le danger par tous les pores de sa peau tatouée. Un danger nettement plus acéré que celui que représentait Julri.  
Pourtant, mon instinct ne m’alertait pas contre lui. En vérité, je lui étais infiniment reconnaissante d’être intervenu. Sans lui, mon ex m'aurait violé voir pire encore...  
J’avais beaucoup hésité, mais finalement, après avoir énuméré les arguments pour et contre, je n’avais pas appelé les flics. J’étais incapable de mentir et j’aurais perdu mes moyens. Ils auraient deviné sans peine que je n’avais pas fait déguerpir mon ex toute seule. Ils m’auraient encouragée à porter plainte, peut-être à déménager. Je priais pour que Julri ait compris la leçon cette fois. Quand Tora lui avait pété le nez et démis l’épaule, je ne l’avais jamais vu aussi terrifié. J’avais ressenti une jubilation sadique sur le moment.  
Je pense qu’il y a deux catégories de types peu recommandables. Julri fait partie de la catégorie des petites frappes à grande gueule qui s’en prennent surtout aux gens plus faibles qu’eux, sauf quand ils sont en groupe. Et puis il y a la catégorie supérieure : celle des hommes dangereux qui n’ont quasiment pas de limites et devant lesquels les petites frappes se pissent dessus...  
Tora est de cette trempe-là, je le sens viscéralement.  
Au fait, mais je ne l’ai même pas remercié cette nuit !  
S’ensuit un conflit moral épique dans mon cerveau embrouillé.  
Va chez lui illico et lui dire merci, c’est la moindre des choses. Et enfile ta robe la plus décolletée ! roucoule une de mes voix intérieures. Enfin si il habite bien dans l'immeuble de luxe où tu l'as vu la dernière fois.  
Mais non, envoie-lui juste un SMS concis, histoire d’être polie, tempère une autre.  
Ce n’est pas prudent, reste loin de lui, chuchote une troisième.  
Bouclez-la, pas de débat, elle fera que dalle, elle a pas le cran d’y aller ! rugit une quatrième voix, la plus virulente de toutes.  
Oui, nous sommes plusieurs dans ma tête, je ne vous l’avais pas encore précisé ?  
Après avoir hésité, cogité et marmonné, j’écoute la première voix.  
Comme je me vois mal me présenter devant lui les mains vides, je cherche quelque chose à lui offrir. Offre-lui ton corps ! scande ma première voix avec un enthousiasme fiévreux. Toutes mes autres voix s’insurgent à l’unisson et je fais taire cette pensée grivoise. Une bouteille de bon vin aurait été l’option idéale, mais je n’en ai pas sous le coude et je ne l'ai jamais vu boire d'alcool. Par défaut, je pioche un cupcake au chocolat fourré à la framboise dans mon frigo, issu de la dernière fournée que j'ai préparée . Je check mon reflet dans le miroir au passage – coiffure OK, tenue OK, maquillage OK j'ai réussi à camoufler l'énorme bleu que j'avais au réveil– et j'appelle un taxi.  
Je n’ai pas à sonner à l’interphone ; un vieux monsieur qui en émerge me tient la porte. Je le remercie d’un sourire affable, monte dans l’ascenseur et me rends à son étage.  
Une bouffée de panique me submerge soudain à la vue de la porte. Mon cœur cogne sourdement dans ma poitrine et mes paumes deviennent moites. Je me dandine d’un pied sur l’autre. J’y vais, j’y vais pas ? Je dois avoir l’air con avec mon pauvre cupcake. Encore une de ces idées foireuses dont je suis spécialiste. Il va probablement me rire au nez. Ou me faire remarquer qu’il n’aime pas le chocolat ou qu’il est allergique à la framboise. Ou m’envoyer balader. Ou loucher dans son œilleton et décider de ne pas ouvrir sa porte parce qu’il me considère comme une chieuse. Ou...  
La porte s’ouvre alors que je n’ai même pas frappé.  
OH. MY. GOD.  
Je suis athée, sauf que là, tout de suite, pendant une fraction de seconde, je crois en Dieu. C’est un signe. Un miracle. Un clin d’œil divin. Il a eu pitié de la pauvre pécheresse que je suis. J’aurais pu tomber à n’importe quel autre moment, mais non, j’ai la chance de pouvoir contempler une vue renversante que j’ai imaginée plus d’une fois.  
Tora à la sortie de sa douche.

Merci, Seigneur miséricordieux. Merci.  
Mon fantasme était fade comparé à ce que j’ai sous les yeux.  
Ses cheveux noirs mouillés et hérissés dans tous les sens.  
Quelques gouttes d’eau accrochées ici et là sur sa peau mate.  
Une serviette anthracite est nouée autour de sa taille. Je l’ai déjà vu plus d'une fois, ce qui m’a donné un aperçu prometteur de la carrure du bestiau. Mais de près ? Un orgasme visuel, comme dirait ma coquine d'Erdene. Une voix carnassière de vilain gremlin résonne dans ma tête : Miam miam.   
Ses tatouages mettent en valeur ses muscles. Ou ses muscles mettent en valeur ses tatouages, au choix. Ses bras pleins de biceps et de triceps font la taille de mes cuisses. Il est large d’épaules. Des obliques prononcés se prolongent sous la serviette. Un duvet sombre orne son bas ventre aux abdominaux saillants. Il n’a pas un gramme de graisse en trop, lui. Quant à ses tatouages, ils sont tout à fait captivants. Des motifs magnifiques de Carpes Koi et de fleurs de pivoines dont la signification m’est inconnue. Tora doit peser au bas mot quatre-vingt-dix kilos. Julri passe pour un gringalet à côté de lui. D’autant plus qu’une aura de puissance brute et quasi animale émane de ce corps à la virilité martiale.  
Si je n’étais pas aussi émoustillée par cette vision, je flipperais à mort.  
Sexbomb, sexbomb, you're a sex bomb, chantonne Tom Jones dans ma tête.  
Vu le foyer de chaleur qui s’est accumulé dans mon visage, je pense que mon teint est devenu rouge écrevisse. Pourtant, je ne peux déloger mon regard de son torse ciselé. Je suis sûre que je ressemble à une abrutie. Une abrutie malpolie, qui plus est., ce n'est pas un bout de viande, repète Poppy, Ce N'est Pas Un bout de Viande !! Je me force à remonter les yeux vers les siens et, en me rendant compte qu’il est aussi en train de m’étudier sous le menton, j’en lâche mon cupcake.   
Avec un réflexe de jongleur, Tora courbe le dos et le réceptionne d’une main à trente centimètres du sol. Sciée par sa réactivité, je jure.  
— Putain de mer..credi.!  
— Non, il a l’air délicieux, riposte-il d’un ton caustique en lorgnant mon gâteau.  
Je rigole nerveusement. Nom d’un chien, quelle cruche. Je me désespère.  
Tora me scanne silencieusement comme s’il attendait quelque chose de ma part. Je m’éclaircis la voix. Tous mes mots ont déserté mon esprit. Mes nombreuses voix intérieures ne me soufflent plus rien. Je suis livrée à moi-même face à cet homme déconcertant aux yeux revolver – c’est le cas de le dire.  
— Je voulais... je venais te dire... enfin... voilà, balbutié-je en esquissant un vague geste vers le cupcake.  
— C’est toi qui l’as fait ?  
— oui, moi. Hier. Matin. Avant.  
Il acquiesce comme si mon charabia avait un sens pour lui.  
Nouveau silence. Une mouche vole dans le couloir. Bzzzzzzzzz.   
Je m’essuie les paumes sur ma robe rose à fraises – ce qui attire son attention sur mes jambes nues. Tora redresse le menton et immisce son regard affûté dans le mien. Parle ! Parle ! Parle ! crient toutes mes voix de concert.  
— Merci-pour-hier-soir-non-je-veux-dire-ce-matin-c’était-gentil-de-ta -part-de-me-donner-un-coup-de-main-je-ne-sais-pas-ce-que-j’aurais-fait-sans-toi-et tu-n’étais-pas-obligé-mais-au-fait-je-n’ai-pas-appelé-les-flics-et-j’espère-que-tu-aimes-les-cupcakes-chocolat-framboise, lancé-je avec un débit ultra rapide sans reprendre ma respiration.  
Il arque les sourcils. Puis, lentement, millimètre par millimètre, un sourire ourle ses lèvres. Les miennes s’incurvent dans une parodie burlesque de rictus niaiseux. Pas le genre mignon, le genre fille psychopathe.  
— OK, lâche-t-il simplement.  
Un grand bavard.  
Je pensais qu’il me questionnerait à propos de Julri et moi. Or il ne cherche pas plus loin. Par respect ? Indifférence ? Mépris ?   
Ce mec est sans conteste une énigme vivante. Décidément, il n’est pas comme les autres. Ce qui me donne envie de creuser plus loin que la surface. Il stimule ma curiosité – et pas que ma curiosité. Je tortille un pan de ma robe entre mes doigts en constatant qu’il analyse mon visage d’un œil inquisiteur.  
— On ne voit pas ton hématome à la joue, ma chérie.  
— Ah, je suis une pro du maquillage ! répliqué-je en placardant un sourire faussement léger sur mes lèvres. Un peu de fond de teint couvrant et le tour est joué. J’avais déjà du...  
Je ravale la suite de ma phrase devant l’ombre de frénésie meurtrière qui assombrit tout à coup son regard doré. Tant de violence contenue...   
Un frisson dévale ma colonne.  
— Il t’a déjà fait du mal ? murmure-t-il gravement.  
Je ne peux retenir un profond soupir en hochant la tête. Il s’obscurcit davantage. Je me sens obligée de combler le silence trop pesant par une confession dont seules mes meilleures amies ont connaissance.  
— Une nuit Julri a dérapé avec moi, lorsque que je me suis refusée à lui, il m'a poussée si fort que je me suis pris le coin de la table.  
Tora me dévisage un instant en intégrant mes aveux, puis son expression se radoucit fugacement.  
— Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Bobby, n'en doute jamais.  
Je m’empourpre de plus belle. Son compliment inattendu me va droit au cœur, même s’il ne me connaît pas plus que ça.   
À nouveau, Tora se rembrunit.  
— Merci pour le gâteau, jette-t-il avec une pointe de sécheresse qui ne m’échappe pas.  
— Je t'en prie, Tora, Mon taxi m'attend en bas je vais y aller réponds-je, un peu déçue par sa froideur subite.  
Il me dédie un signe de tête formaliste et referme sa porte, clôturant notre échange.  
Je prends racine dans le couloir en papillonnant des paupières. Je ne parviens pas à cerner ce type lunatique. Il souffle constamment le chaud et le froid. En sa présence, j’ai l’impression d’être à la fois indésirable et désirable. Comme dans l'ascenseur...  
Je tourne les talons, partagée entre mon dépit et mon aigreur. N'ayant toujours pas eu de discussion au sujet de sa présence dans nos locaux...

**Tora :**

  
Je n’aime PAS les cupcakes.  
Pas plus que je n’aime le bordel sans nom que cette femme est en train de semer dans ma vie déjà bien merdique.  
Dans la salle de bains, j’ai entendu ses pas, ses talons qui claquaient dans le couloir en direction de l'appartement de Quincey. J’avais mon arme à feu à portée de main sur ma commode, on n’est jamais trop prudent... Surtout quand tu dois assurer la sécurité d'un Balthuman, qui est d'ailleurs toujours absent ce matin. J'attends son appel pour encore aller faire le taxi de la princesse...qui a découché suite à son rencard et m'a demandé de rester chez lui cette nuit.  
Quand j’ai identifié la visiteuse dans le judas, j’ai hésité à ouvrir la porte. Mais en voyant à quel point elle hésitait à toquer, j’ai pris les devants. Ma main a tiré le verrou et a tourné la poignée avant même que mon cerveau n’assimile ce qu’elle faisait.  
Son regard m’a immédiatement mis le feu aux poudres. Elle m’a reluqué comme si j’étais son dessert. Et quand j’ai remarqué que sa petite robe épousait ses formes sensuelles et découvrait ses jambes, ça m’a achevé. J’ai eu un début d’érection. Mes pensées ont encore une fois dérivé vers des scènes crues où je lui retroussais sa robe pour mieux la trousser elle contre le mur.  
Elle sentait atrocement bon, en prime. Un parfum envoûtant... comme dans l’ascenseur.  
Un visage d’ange pour lequel un diablotin se confesserait et un corps de démon à damner un saint, voilà l’image qu’elle m’inspire.  
Il ne faut pas que je l’approche et encore moins qu’elle m’approche. Je suis bien pire que son ex. Elle aurait dû le piger cette nuit. Elle doit avoir des tendances masochistes, ce n’est pas possible autrement.   
Je me suis montré volontairement désagréable sur la fin. J’espère qu’elle me lâchera. Je ne suis pas sa solution, je suis un problème. Bref, je ne peux pas me permettre de coucher avec elle, même une seule fois. Même si je la désire de plus en plus.  
C’est une chouette fille. Moi, je suis un tueur. On ne peut pas faire plus incompatibles.  
J’aurais dû balancer ce stupide gâteau bariolé à la poubelle.  
Pourtant, machinalement, je l’ai goûté.  
Fait chier, il est succulent.  
Je n’aime pas les cupcakes, je préfère le salé au sucré, mais celui-là... nom de Dieu. Je pourrais m’en envoyer une dizaine comme celui-là. Jusqu’à l’indigestion.  
Alors que je boutonne ma chemise, je reçois un texto... de Poppy.  
Improbable.  
[Kyaaaaaaaa, tu ne vas pas le croire ! Je suis passée voir mon Terminator trop canon (je te raconterai...) et il venait de sortir de la douche. Un pur délice. Avec juste une serviette autour de la taille. Des abdos en béton et des pecs à la Henry Cavill. Et ses tatouages, Oh Mon Dieu ! J’ai tellement mouillé ma culotte que j’ai dû allumer mon sèche-cheveux en rentrant ;-)]  
Je ris comme je n’ai pas ri depuis des années.  
« Son Terminator trop canon ? » C’est un compliment original, au moins !  
Je devrais faire comme si de rien n’était, mais c’est plus fort que moi. Je lui renvoie un SMS.  
[Bobby, je pense que t'es trompée de destinataire.]  
Dix secondes... Vingt secondes... Trente secondes... J’imagine la tête qu’elle tire ! Ce doit être désopilant. Va-t-elle me répondre, nier ou me snober ?  
[OMG !!!! Désolée !!! Une plaisanterie vaseuse entre ma meilleure amie et moi. J’ai honte !]  
OMG ? Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
Dans d’autres circonstances, je lui aurais dit :  
Navré d’avoir ruiné ta culotte. Non, je ne suis pas navré, je suis ravi. La prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, si tiens à éviter ce genre d’incident, n’en portes pas du tout.  
Mais il n’en est pas question.  
Mon portable bipe à nouveau.  
[Sans transition, as-tu mangé mon cupcake ?]  
Ce n’est pas ce cupcake-là que je voulais manger, ma chérie...  
[Pas encore. Je n’ai pas faim, je le garde pour plus tard. Que veut dire « OMG » ?]  
[C’est l’abréviation de Oh My God. Quel âge tu, soixante balais ?]  
Soixante balais. Et je suis dur comme le bois dans mon jean. Pathétique.  
[Je te trouve bien impertinente envers ton aîné, Bobby. Surtout après l'avoir qualifié de «pur délice ». Ta culotte est-elle sèche à présent ?]  
Flirter ne m’engage à rien, ce n’est qu’un petit jeu anodin. C’est ce que je me répète en boucle.   
[Pas encore]  
Mmmmh... Apparemment, elle est plus audacieuse et délurée par écrit qu’en face à face.  
[La sensation d’humidité doit être quelque peu embarrassante.]  
[En effet. J’ai dû la retirer dans le hall et pour ne pas tremper la banquette du taxi.]  
Putain ! J’ai mal à la queue. Elle a gagné, je vais devoir aller me branler avant de sortir chercher Quincey!  
Coupe court, Tora.  
[À ce point ? Non, je ne te crois pas.]  
Mais qu’est-ce qui me prend ?  
L’écran de mon portable reste éteint. Poppy est silencieuse. Je l’ai vexée...?  
Les femmes...  
Je sors dans le parc m'aérer l'esprit et fumer pendant une demi-heure. À mon retour, je tombe sur un morceau de coton recouvert de licornes... mouillé.  
Je suis hébété. Elle a considéré mon dernier texto comme un défi personnel ! Je croyais qu'elle était déjà remonté dans son taxi mais apparemment elle a attendu que je sorte pour remonter déposer la chose sur le pallier.  
Je dégaine mon portable de ma poche et pianote sur l’écran.  
[Bobby, tu es culottée. Dans tous les sens du terme.]  
Elle m’envoie un smiley clin d’œil.  
[tu me crois, maintenant ?]  
[Je te crois.]


End file.
